A New Generation
by Bel15
Summary: This is the sequel to a new begining all about Bo and Lauren's new life as moms and the struggles they deal with as their daughter grows up with growing powers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N so this is the sequel to a new beginning and I hope you guys like it.

5 years later

"Kathy! Kathy auntie Tam-Tam is here!" A five year old Kathy ran from the crash pad into the arms of a very excited Tamsin. Tamsin returned to is when Kathy was one the two still had a deep connection with my daughter always being able to feel my old friends presence.

"Auntie Tam Tam! I knew you were here!"

"Well I promised you yesterday I would visit didn't i?" I watched the two girls talk and interact with each other.

"Mama is home!" Kathy jumped out of Tamsin's arms rushing towards Bo grabbing her leg

"Hey midget have you been good for your mum?" As Bo played with Kathy cara and kenzi walked in. Kenzi went outside to join bo and Kathy while cara,tamsin, and I walked to my garage lab.

"I have news, bad news." Cara looks at us with a worried expression

"What bad news?"

"Some of my sisters have been patrolling this area under my order to keep you guys safe and their have been more and more attacks with the under fae getting bigger and badder." I look at Tamsin with a very worried expression because I don't want anything to happen to my family

"Well I can go with you girls somedays and I can ask my sister to come along as well."

"Sister or sister as in little sister bryn?" Tamsin chuckles and puts a hand on my shoulder

"My now big biological sister." Tamsin smirks at us her classic bitchy grin

"Fine but be careful." We walk to the back patio to see little Kathy running around with Bo and kenzi chasing her. She turns around and run towards Tamsin.

"Tam-Tam!" Tamsin scoops up my five year old and began to tickle her as my baby went into a fit of giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N hope you guys like this fic and I am open to suggestions your comments me a lot to me good or bad

Two months later (Kathy's birthday)

It's Kathy's 6th birthday my baby is growing up so fast I couldn't sleep at all thinking about all me and Bo have been through through-out the years. Bo was sleeping on my chest as I played with her dark brown locks, looking so peaceful with a slight smile on her face. Her brow frowned and she began to stir.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you staring was rude doctor?" I chuckled a little

"Yes I was told that but when it's you I can help it" I replied and kissed her forehead

"Take a picture it last longer."

"A picture isn't as great as the real thing." Bo chuckles as I get up from our bed and unlock our bedroom door opening it

"Why are you standing over there with the door open, come back to bed." Bo pats what is usually my spot but I just shake my head no.

"Kathy's up do you have her gifts?" Bo nods an grabs the packages from her side of the bed

"3.2..1" Kathy runs into the room and attaches her self to my leg

"Good morning sweetie happy birthday."

"Morning mum morning mama." Kathy runs and jumps on my spot as I make my way over scooting her closer to Bo who bear hugs her and sings an off key happy birthday.

"Why are you up so early midget?"

"Because Tam-Tam said that she was going to get here early and I wanted to make her a new drawing."

"Okay sweetheart lets get you dressed and then we can go to the lab and you can draw while I work okay?" Kathy nods and then Bo takes her to her room while I go prepare the lab for my excited, hyper, baby girl. About 15 minutes later Kathy was dressed in a red and black dress, her blonde hair down with small curls making her brown eyes stand out brightly an lively just like Bo's.

"Are you excited for your party?" My daughter looks up from her papers and crayons and smiles at me.

"Mum why are you thinking about bad guys and how I look like mama but with your colored hair and smarts like you and my face looks like yours too." Kathy looks at me with curiosity while I am in shock because her powers have developed very quickly for her age and are already very strong with her being able to read my mind perfectly.

"Midget how long have you been able to know what we are thinking?" Kathy's face becomes serious as she thinks about my question

"Umm. Since I was this many." Kathy held up three fingers. I was completely worried because if her seth powers were kicking in this soon that only means her succubus powers would be developing sooner then Bo and any of us have anticipated. Something I was not looking forward to at least Bo was in charge of the succubus birds an bees conversation

"I know mum I will be like you and like mama but with more powers." She smiled at me and the. Went back to her drawing. I sent a message to my mother telling her of Kathy's power development and that we would have to maybe run some test on her and start her power training.

"Mum do you think Tammy likes my drawings she smiles when I give them to her but I can't tell what's she thinking." I laugh as I think about having the same problem of reading Tamsin, I bend in front of my daughter and hold her hand

"I'm sure she does honey."

"Listen to your mum kid she's one smart lady." We turn to see Tamsin standing at the door wearing jeans, a tank top, heels, and a leather jacket.

"Tam-Tam! I made you another drawing." Tamsin picked up Kathy and looked at the drawing.

"Thanks kid I love it and I love how you drew my hair. You know at my apartment they cover my fridge and board and my favorites I keep in my pocket." Tamsin reached into her pocket and pulled out a stack of drawings my little girl made her.

"So you really do like them!" Kathy hugged Tamsin while Tamsin just chuckled.

"Do you want to open the birthday gift I got you?" Kathy nods excitedly while Tamsin puts her down and takes out three boxes from a hiding place in my lab

"Tamsin shouldn't you girls wait till the party begins?"

"No" both girls say together

"Fine" I move closer to them to see Kathy opening the smallest box.

The smallest box contained a bracelet with Kathy's name engraved on it, the second box had a necklace with Kathy's initials, and the last box my least favorite Tamsin bought my baby girl a dagger with her name engraved on one side and on the blade was a saying the handle had different Jules on it and the cover had her name.  
"All of that must have costed a fortune! What were you thinking spending all that money and giving my little girl a dagger!" Tamsin out her hands up in defense

"Sorry about the dagger but the kid has been begging me for one an I was thinking if her when I spent all that money. I love the kid and I have so much money I mid as we'll spend it all on her instead of all on booze." I smile because tamsin openly said she loved my daughter

"Hey party time lets go bi... Ladies." Kenzi walks in and we follow her out with me an tamsin laughing at kenzi trying to watch her language around my little one. We enter the main room to see everyone here chatting and laughing while Kathy runs to show Bo her presents from Tamsin

"Mama mama look what auntie Tam-Tam gave me!" Bo looks at me with alarm in her eyes and then a scowl towards Tamsin who just gives her a bitchy smile


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N please review they help a lot and I will try to update more often this chapter is a little short

After Kathy opened all her gifts and everyone had cupcakes we said our goodbyes so only cara, kenzi, Tamsin, Kathy, Bo, and I were left at the house. It was time to put Kathy to bed but she asked for tamsin to read her a story

"Okay but no tricks young lady." My daughter nodded and dragged Tamsin to her room.

Tamsin's POV

The little midget asked me to tell her a story an of course I agreed. I usually give her stories about my past lives and I keep it rated "g" so I wouldn't freak her out  
"So midget what story do you want to hear today?" She thought about it and smiled just like Bo does when she is excited

"A new one and then can you sing to me Tam-Tam?" I deiced to tell her about the story of how I met Staciey and about johanna. I then sang her the Norse song my mother used to sing to me before she died.

"Again!"

"Do you ever get tired kid? Man your just like Lauren when she was your age." I rustled her hair and sang the song again but this time only half way before she fell asleep on my chest. I slipped away from her room into the crash pad with the others

"Suit up Tammers we should go out patrolling now." I nodded and grabbed my duffel bag that contained my black leather suit with white trimming just like the ones the mord'sith wear except better it also had my sword and other weapons like daggers and more sharp objects.

Out patrolling

" old lady why are you so distracted?" My sister and I were covering one block away from the house in a park.

"No reason B." Seeing the look on Bryn's face told me se diddly believe me

"Fine I'm worried about Kathy she's going to be very powerful and I don't want people hurting her. I love that little midget more then my own life."

"Shit T it sounds like the valkyrie bond. You don't think she's your warrior do you?" She looked at me with wide eyes an I prayed this wasn't true because then Bo would kill me and Lauren would find some twisted sciencey way to kick my ass and then use her seth powers.

"I hope not but I will protect her with my life until my last."

"Alright well I'm going to go by those trees I think I saw movement but I wanna be sure." I watched my little sister who I raised after my parents death walk into the field only to be attactes by an under fae who was hiding by a tree. It bit into her neck and looked my way as I screamed her name and felt a piece of me die inside.

I ran towards my sister an the monster quickly killing the ugly under fae and gathering her in my arms

"Shit B. It's okay I got you." I flew us back to the house only thinking of the warmness of y sisters blood on my shirt. As I landed there was a valkyrie awaiting for my sister to Artie and take her away from me. I watched as they flew away Lauren and Cara held me back as I cried and yelled for them to give her back. No matter how much I cried and cursed they didn't turn back I lost my sister, I was meant to protect her I raised Er since she was a couple months old she was my only sister and family beside these happy ass bothers and I just stood by an watched her die. I planned to see Odin and see if my sister had any cycles left and if not I would sacrifice one of mine for her even if it was my last.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N so I kind of won't update for a couple of days as I try to see where the story is going from after this chapter but I will continue promise

Lauren's POV

"It okay T we got you shhh." I petted tamsin's hair trying to calm her down.

"No I let her die, I was meant to protect her she was my responsibility, my baby sister." I held tamsin close with her head on my chest rocking us back and approached us with a bottle of vodka in her hand

"Here I think you need this." tamsin grabbed the bottle and took a long swing as she got up and walked down into the crash pad

It was now 6am and everyone was awake. None of us could really sleep after last night

"Mum?" I looked up to see Kathy walking towards me with a blanket in one hand and the other rubbing her eye

" morning sweetie. Why are you up so early?" I picked her up into my lap and brushed her hair out of her sleepy face.

"I had a dream that Tam-Tam was crying because someone she loved died. Then when I woke up I felt all the sadness and pain she does. After a little bit i couldn't feel her emotions or read her thoughts anymore." I looked at my daughter with worry I would have to teach her to control her abilities soon at the rate they are progressing

"Ahhh shit." We turned to see Tamsin with her black duffle bag

"Tam-Tam where are you going?" tamsin approached my daughter and bent down to her level looking at her with sad eyes

"I have to go midget. But I promise to come back in a couple of months." As Tamsin stood and looked my way I saw how much it was hurting her to leave. I liked my daughters way to see her shaking with anger an her eyes a mix of Bo's succ

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N so I kind of won't update for a couple of days as I try to see where the story is going from after this chapter but I will continue promise

Lauren's POV

"It okay T we got you shhh." I petted tamsin's hair trying to calm her down.

"No I let her die, I was meant to protect her she was my responsibility, my baby sister." I held tamsin close with her head on my chest rocking us back and approached us with a bottle of vodka in her hand

"Here I think you need this." tamsin grabbed the bottle and took a long swing as she got up and walked down into the crash pad

It was now 6am and everyone was awake. None of us could really sleep after last night

"Mum?" I looked up to see Kathy walking towards me with a blanket in one hand and the other rubbing her eye

" morning sweetie. Why are you up so early?" I picked her up into my lap and brushed her hair out of her sleepy face.

"I had a dream that Tam-Tam was crying because someone she loved died. Then when I woke up I felt all the sadness and pain she does. After a little bit i couldn't feel her emotions or read her thoughts anymore." I looked at my daughter with worry I would have to teach her to control her abilities soon at the rate they are progressing

"Ahhh shit." We turned to see Tamsin with her black duffle bag

"Tam-Tam where are you going?" tamsin approached my daughter and bent down to her level looking at her with sad eyes

"I have to go midget. But I promise to come back in a couple of months." As Tamsin stood and looked my way I saw how much it was hurting her to leave. I looked my daughters way to see her shaking with anger an her eyes a mix of Bo's succubus blue and my seth green.

"Tam-Tam you better not leave for too long or I will hate you forever." Tamsin approached my daughter and picked her up. The valkyrie hugged my daughter tightly and whispered something in her ear that caused my daughters eyes to change back to their beautiful brown. Tamsin put her down, hugged me gave both of us a kiss on the cheek then walked out of my house for what I was hoping was not the last time because when I looked into her eyes she told me of her plan with Odin and it broke my heart to think she might give up her last cycle and my daughter would have her heart broken from the person she loved so much even though I could tell something in my daughter died as she watched her hero walk out of our house. Once tamsin was gone she ran into my open arms and cried asking why Tamsin would leave her if she loved her so much and the only thing I could tell her was that tamsin would come back but it eventually became I don't know what she would leave any of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N short chapter today and cheekymadom you might be on to something

Chapter 5: making new friends and reuniting with old ones

"Mum I made a new friend today her name is Kylie."

"Oh yah do you to invite her over to play this Saturday?" I looked up from my paper work to focus on my daughter.

She hasn't been the same since Tamsin left three months ago. She stopped being social, it was hard enough for her to make friends with both Bo and I as her parents, but once Tamsin left she started to shut everyone out and just focus on her training. th only people she still talked to were Kenzi and Cara an it hurt so bad to see my six year old grow up so fast.

"Yes I'll ask her if her parents will let her." My daughter jumped out of her chair and made her way out of my lab back inside the house.

Saturday Afternoon

Kathy and her new friend Kylie who just so happened was a mord'sith were playing outside. I made sure to tell the two girls not to use their powers and to take away the young girls agiels. I also told Kathy to remember that she had training at three. While the girls were playing tag Kathy stopped and looked inside. Just as Kathy looked my way with tears in her eyes there was a knock at the door. I felt the familiar presence of a old ass valkyrie who broke my babies heart.

I opened the door and saw Tamsin standing there with a shy smile and a woman standing behind her. I brought my hand up and slapped her hard across the face, I heard Kathy gasped behind me.

"Guess I deserved that. By the way this is my girlfriend Jessica." I said hello to Jessica and saw my daughter with tears streaming down her face.

"Is she the reason you broke your promise Tamsin." My daughter had so much hate and sadness it her voice that Tamsin flinched. Kathy had never called Tamsin by her full name and I could tell this was effecting the Valkyrie and my heart went out to her because I knew it would take a while for my daughter to ever forgive her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ten years later

I was right when I said it would take Tamsin a long time to win back my daughters love and trust. When Kathy was twelve an need help on a history essay it was the first time she spent hours with Tamsin and they didn't end up yelling at each other. After that my daughter staring coming around. She was ahead in school smart like me but looked like Bo she was already a debit at the age of 15 almost 16 in three days. She was even taller then me! Tamsin was still dating Jessica who was also a valkyrie, they were even moving in together. At around three in the afternoon Bo and I got a call from Kathy's school for us come quickly. When we got to Kathy's school we saw Kathy sitting outside the principles office wit her good on. As we got closer I saw my daughters usually golden blonde hair was gone and was now a maroon color.

"Wow what happened to your hair?!" Kathy looked up from her lap and gave me a weak smile

"Ummm me, ak and aunt c dyed it while I was over yesterday." I turned to bo and shrugged

"Well I like it." Bo looked at me with wide eyes

"What it looks nice." Bo just chuckled and shook her head

"Wait did they call us here because of your hair?" Kathy looked down at her hands and shook her head "no"

"We'll talk later if you'd like midget." Bo and I walked into the principles office

"Good morning Mrs. And Dr. Lewis."

"Good morning Mr Smith did Kathy do something wrong or is falling shins because I thought she was ahead." Mr smith shook his head and then turned red

"No your daughter is ahead but as you know she is very powerful and today in English a young man was being disrespectful to Kylie and Kathy's succubus powers appeared she as she calls it juiced the boy." I looked at Bo who was trying not to laugh.

"I'll go talk to her." Bo excited the office as I finished talking to mr smith who agreed to give Kathy a week or so off.

At home

"Midget we have to talk about this." Kathy stormed through the house into the dinning room

"No! I just juiced a boy because he was hitting on my best friend I lost it because he slapped Er ass! And what's even worse is that I don't know how I feel about her anymore I'm so confused what more is there to say mom!" She sat down and put we face in her hands crying softly

"Hey midget it's okay." There was a knock at the door I went to answer and Kylie came rushing I towards the dinning room bending down in front of Kathy taking her hands off her face

Kathy's POV

"Kylie I'm so sorry about today I just lost it. I'm sorry." I liked into my best friends sea green eyes and was terrified that I would loose her.

"No Kathy it's okay yeah I could have handled that asshole on my own but it means the world to me that you stood up for me." She cupped my face with her hands and brushed her thumbs over my cheeks

"I just couldn't stand how he was threading you." Kylie smiled at me and kissed me. I heard my mom clear her throat Kylie got up and stood to my left.

"Umm can we go up to my room?" My mom shook her head no probably because she could read our auras which made me blush cause I was pretty sure mine spiked when Kylie kissed me. I was staring to see peoples and I knew seeing them was going to be fun

"You girls can go hang out in the crash pad." As we were making our way to the crash pad tamsin came into the house.

"Hey lo, bo we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

a/n sorry I haven't updated in a while

lauren's POV

"hey lo bo we need to talk." I looked to one of my oldest friends

"what's up tamsin?" Tamsin turns to bo and reaches into her pocket taking out a ring silver with a single diamond

"jessica proposed today and I guess I said yes." Bo turned to me an the back at tamsin who was looking at the ground thinking of Stacy

"wow it's beautiful." Tamsin hand bo the ring letting us get a closer look

"it really is beautiful T" she looks at me with sad eyes

"what's wrong T?"

"I just dont know I do care for her but she doesn't hold my heart she isn't my warrior."

"well tamsin if you dont love her then you shouldn't marry her." Tamsin nods and puts the ring back in her pocket as kenzi and cara walk in

"hey what's with the long face?" Tamsin again takes out the ring and her and cara share a secret connection that I could not read

"don't get me wrong old ass Jessica is cool but is she's not the one she's not the one." Tamsin nodded and said she would think about it


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N changing Kathy's eyes to a grey blue Kathy's birthday 3 days later We all woke up early to prepare for Kathy's birthday. Kathy just wanted a small party with the family and her girlfriend Kylie.

"uhhh I wanted to throw her a sweet 16 but no she wanted a small party, you know doc your kid makes it hard to spoil her she's just like you!"

I laugh at kenz and continue to put up small party decorations

"hey lo can I put the midgets present in the lab?" I led tamsin to the lab and told her to put it anywhere "okay cool." tamsin put down the two boxes a big and small red boxes. "so what is it?" tamsin chuckled and looked my way

"wouldn't you like to know doc." Bo walked over to us and put her arm around my waist a little possessively "what are you guys talking about?"

"nothing." tamsin walked away towards Kenzi and cara.

"wow guys this looks amazing!"

"glad you like it kid." my daughter glared playfully at tamsin "whatever old lady."

"whatever midget."

"I'm like your height ancient one what getting hard to see?" tamsin laughed and hugged my daughter kissing her forehead

"ewes stop Tammy!" tamsin just laughed and walked away

"mum can we open my presents?" kathy began to beg to let her open at least one before my mother and father arrived, then tamsin joined in asking if Kathy can open hers. Bo walked over and told the girls to act their ages more directly to tamsin who just stuck her tongue out

"lo please if you love me?" both girls pouted tamsins greenish baby blues and my daughters grey blue eyes

"fine go get them tamsin." tamsin ran to the lab and then rushed back inside

"this one first kid I hope you like it." my daughter opened it to reveal a sword with writing on the blade similar to the writing on her dagger from when she was around six and tamsins family crescent on the hilt of the sword

"this was my first sword when I was your age an became a Valkyrie and warrior and I thought you should have it plus I got an upgrade this rebirth so i thought you should have to." my daughter put the sword down and jumped into tamsins arms

"thanks tamsin I love it the writing is the same as the dagger they match!"

"wow T what's up with you giving the kid weapons?"

"well tamsin knows I like weapons and like I said this one matches my dagger." I looked at my daughter then towards Bo how was glaring at tamsin who was standing closely to my daughter.

"okay next box since you got your permit I thought you deserved these." Kathy opened the small box to reveal two sets of keys

"did you buy me a car?!" tamsin chuckled and shook her head yes

"and something else look out front kid" as we looked outside we saw a red mustang and red ducati by bo's car

"omg! I love you!" after setting the rules on the cars we went inside to eat dinner with my parents . After Kathy opened all her presents receiving new shoes from my parents leathers from ak and cara daggers from Bo and I and a bracelet from Kylie the two went to hang out. We all sat on the couch to plan bo's birthday which was in six months

"hey T what were the words on the sword you gave little k?" she started a story about how her mentor would say even the strongest can be broken because even the strong love and the strong loose, she would also tell her that to say I love you one must be able to say the I so those two were. Written on the blades in Norse because they stuck with her through out her lives she told us how everyone has a weakness an a Valkyries was love or her warrior another was their loyalty.


	9. Chapter 9

Declaimer: I own nothing

A/N sorry for keeping you waiting for so long but I'm back bitches

It's been six months since Kathy's birthday and bo's was just around the corner. While Bo and I were on the couch Kathy came storming in dropping her bag on the floor an sitting next to Bo and I.

"what's wrong midget?" as my daughters eyes swirled blue an green with anger I grabbed her hand attempting to calm her down

"Kylie broke up with me! She said she couldn't handle the jokes about the family and me wanting her to open up like aunt c she said it was to much for her and then she left with that bitch dahlia!" I huge my daughter as she cried moments later tamsin came storming in through the house with Jessica behind her

"wow kid what's wrong? Did that bitch Kylie hurt you I'm so killing a bitch today!"

"oh so you'll stand up for her! god you act like she's your warrior! I'm your fiancé for gods sake tamsin!" my daughter looked up at tamsin with sad eyes

"your getting married?" tamsin just nodded and turned to Jessica speaking to her in Norse which none of is understood. Kathy ripped away from my arms and stormed off towards he room. Jessica hugged tamsin as she cried and left tamsin turned to us

"I'm not marring someone i do not love while the person I love is around me constantly." I stood up and hugged tamsin who sobbed in my arms saying she was afraid to love Later that night

"hey mom does the offer still stand for me to leave?" on Kathy's 15 birthday we told her she could travel after she graduated or once the school cleared her she was allowed to leave as long as she stayed in apartments my father or the light fae owned took ak and aunt c with her and checked in

"yes of course as well as the rules."

"okay cool." my daughter walked out of the room


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N it was brought to my attention my story sounds like someone else's I've never read them but don't worry I'm pretty sure mine is ending differently (; crossing my fingers. And those of you who review thank you it helps alot!

I woke up the next morning because Bo was shaking me telling me that Kathy was gone and left a note for us.

"what do you mean she left?!" tamsin was pacing in our living room

"how do you think we feel we are her parents!"

"well I'm her protector!" im her Valkyrie!" I whipped around towards tamsin my eyes green as bo's turned her succubus blue

"what did you bond with my daughter tamsin?!" my eyes turned back to their regular brown as I cane to my senses of what this meant for tamsin

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bond with her! I tried to deny my heart but I couldn't, I swear I don't expect her to love me but I will protect her with my life she is my everything!" I nodded but Bo went mama bear on tamsin and punched her breaking her jaw and then Bo broke tamsins arm

"Bo stop!" Bo stopped beating the living shit out of tamsin who just got up and wiped the blood off her chin

"I'll try to connect with the kid." we stood there in silence

"she said that she's fine and would be attending college away from home she said she would be staying at light fae apartments an will check in soon so that ak and aunt c can move in with her." we nodded and I took tamsin to the lab to check her over


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N hope you guys are liking the story and cheekymadom thanks for the support

5 years later I looked out to the ocean when I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist

"what are you looking at beautiful?" I turned to face my beautiful wife

"just the waves I can't believe we've been married for 21 years tomorrow." Bo smiles showing off her amazing dimple

"I know and I can't believe our baby is 21 and engaged to a wonderful man."

"mum mom! Come on ak and ac are waiting for us at the pub!" we walked back into out daughter apartment to see her dressed in a tight red dress and black heels. She changed alot since she left home it took her six months to finally contact us so kenz and cara could come and stay with her. She went to college in England and bought this apartment. When we first came to visit Kathy had just graduated med school and was so guarded, so broken till she met Ethan.

"wow midget you look amazing is that all for Ethan." my daughter blushed and nodded

"yes he is joining us for drinks later." At the pub Bo and I were at the bar with our daughter while kenz and cara were in the bathroom. Ethan still hadn't arrived and Kathy was worried since he was always on time. While at the bar we heard screaming outside and rushed out. As we all ran outside we saw tamsin pinning Ethan against the side of the pub

"tamsin what the hell?!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/n trying to update as much as possible for you guys! When in Kathy's point of view a K will appear

K

"tamsin what the hell?! Let go of my fiancé old bag!" felt my powers bubbling up to the surface but I pushed them back down not wanting to hurt tamsin or my family

"god kid you got involved with this little shit! Well sorry I can't let him go he's wanted!" I looked at Ethan but his eyes flashed blue

"what the fuck your an incubus?!"

"nice took you long enough bitch!" tamsin pushed his face harder into the wall

"don't ever call her that again!"

"wow don't tell me you actually care Valkyrie?!" T rolled her eyes and took her wings out ready to carry away that son of a bitch

"wait, what else did you lie about?!" he smiled evilly at me and chuckled

"you mean what didn't I lie to you about sweetheart to bad I didnt have your sexy ass longer now that would have been fun!" tamsin punched Ethan so hard I heard his jaw break bringing a small smile to my face

" if you want you can stop by the compound I'll be questioning him." I shake my head and walk towards my car heading towards the compound At the compound My heart was racing as tamsin question my ex fiancé. Turns out he lied to me about alot his age origins his feelings, he only wanted me because of my power status and blood, I felt angry and hurt all my feelings wanting to be unleashed.

"well well well miss me succuslut?" I punched him straight on the nose.

"I like it when your mad. Now this is gonna piss you off remember Alison. The blonde." my eyes flashed. Alison was the first girl I dated after I left home she reminded me of both tamsin ad Kylie I loved her not as much as the old hag but still alot she went missing and I only got a message saying it was over.

"what did you do to her!"

"I killed her slowly she screamed and cried for me to stop crying your name saying she loved you over and over." I started to suck the chi out of him feeling him slowly die. A scent of vanilla and two strong arms invaded my sense pulling me away.

" calm down kid he doesn't deserve to die with a smile on his face, stop for me."

"let me finish him please." I began to sob uncontrollably tamsin carried me to the on call room sitting with me on the bed.

"so now you care about me. Where were you all those years ago sure you talked to me through the weird mind shit but never visited what were you to busy with Jessica? Was I not important anymore?!" tamsin shakes her head laughing

"what's so funny?!"

"wow kid well I never married her, and I never visited because you never asked me to, plus I loved someone else at the time and I couldn't bare it when that person left."

I realized she meant me and rushed into her arms and kissed her, I felt stressed when she didn't kiss me and finally she kissed me back making me feel like I had butterflies.

"I'm sorry kid I can't, loyalty before love." she turned around and walked away.

"fuck mum is gonna kill me and mom is gonna kill tamsin."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N so I read like two chapters of the stranger fic and dayumm great minds think alike but forreal that was like creepy anyway here ya go

T

"oh crap oh crap bo's gonna break every bone in my body this time! Shit man why did I have to tell her I lobed her of all people why in the hell her!"

K

Back at my apartment ak and ac were waiting on my couch "hey kiddo how you doing?" I looked towards my two favorite aunts. They both have known about my crush on the old bag since I first felt it.

"nothing I was at the compound with that son of a bitch and then talked to tamsin." my aunts looked at me with the 'don't lie to us cause we know you you little shit' look

"spill kid!" I sighed an told them everything the almost drain the kiss and tamsin in a way saying she loved me

"holly shitz she told you she lurves you?!" ak was jumping up and down chanting lil t' loves Kathy

"well she told me she didn't marry Jessica because her heart belonged to someone else and she did that bitchy smirk thing and her aura spiked so yah I guess." aunt c smirked at me and laughed

"the bitch really did it!" both me and ak looked at my aunt cara "what do you know?" aunt c refused to tell us until ak told her no sex for a month making ac pout and spill what she knew about my old Valkyrie

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N here it goes

"so all I know is that when a Valkyrie falls in love it's forever. And if the other person bonds back the two feel what the other feels can read each others thoughts and feelings have silent conversations and their powers grow to an extreme."

I look at my aunt and smile I just have to bond back

"oh and if the warrior dies the Valkyrie dies if the Valkyrie dies the warrior feels empty and if the Valkyrie watches the one they love fall for another it kills them the pain is worse then taking their wings out."

I told my aunts I would be back because I had to talk to the old lady. I walked up to the roof of my place trying to open my heart up and bond with tamsin. I then decided to think about why I loved tamsin. I loved her because brave loyal has a good heart but most of all she makes me feel safe and loves me for me. Out of nowhere I felt a tug at my heart and heard tamsins voice in my head cussing. As the air moved around me two string arms picked me up "tamsin!" she laughed and spun me around as I was finally face to face with her she was only an inch taller then me.

"so did I just bond us?" I wiggled my eyebrows causing tamsin to giggle

"yah how'd you do it?"

"I just thought about why I loved you."

"well hot stuff now you can't get rid of me I'm officially your Valkyrie no more calls for Odin I only obey and follow you."

"oh darn" she slapped my arm playfully

"I'm joking so what now old bag?"

tamsin pulled me close an killed me

"now we tell your parents after I take you out on a date hot stuff!" she winked and gave me a quick peck leaving me there shocked at the whole new side of tamsin and I loved it!


End file.
